This invention relates to globe holders for use with outdoor post lamps, and in particular, to a twist locked spherical-form globe holder.
Globes are often used in association with outdoor lamps to encase the light bulb of the outdoor lamp. Such lamps may be mounted to a wall or a post. Alternately, the globe may be mounted to an arm extending from a wall or suspended from a ceiling, for example. Typically, the globes used with post-mounted outdoor lamps are formed generally as a sphere with a downwardly extending neck. The neck typically includes a flange which extends part way around the circumference of the neck.
To mount the globe on a post, a globe holder is typically used. The globe holders generally are formed from two types. The first is a simple ring holder which mates with the neck of the globe and twist locks on to the globe. One such a globe holder is sold by InterGlobal, Inc. as part number IG S048. Another ring holder is also shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 376,666 to Shalvi. Such ring globe holders are generally cylindrical in shape and have an outer diameter that is greater than the outer diameter of the post to which the ring is mounted. Because the ring is visible between the globe and the post, it gives the outdoor lamp a "collar" look. That is, there is a visible step between the post and the globe. Many find this "collar" look undesirable.
Neckless globe holders have been provided to give the post and fixture cleaner lines. The use of a neckless globe holder gives the appearance of a sphere mounted directly to the post, without any intervening parts. An example of such a globe holder is sold by InterGlobal as part number IG S041. This globe holder includes a base in the shape of a spherical sector having a radius generally equal to the radius of the globe. The base is configured to mount on the top of the post. A pair of opposed clamps is formed in the inner surface of the holder base. To enable this holder to be used with the conventionally available necked globe, the neck of the globe must be cut off, and a larger opening must be formed in the globe at the base of the globe. The clamps interact with the edge of the opening of the globe to hold the globe to the globe holder. This globe holder gives the overall lamp a "lollipop" type look; i.e., a ball or sphere mounted directly on the post. Although this look is preferred to the "collar" look provided by the ring globe holder, the neckless globe holder is more expensive to make than the ring globe holder. The use of the neckless globe holder is made even more expensive by the need to modify the conventionally available necked globe so that the necked globe may be used with the clamp-style neckless globe holder. It would be desirable to provide a globe and neckless globe holder, which do not involve the expense of the clamp-style neckless globe holder or the processing required to enable a globe to be used with a neckless globe holder.